Sirius and the Fuzzy Purple Rabbits
by KingOfTheRock
Summary: After Sirius's trip to a certain Muggle Emo concert, he goes back to Hogwarts and decides to lead a band of his own. suggested RemuSirius


Sirius, James and the other Marauders had a special hobby (besides from Animagi, discovering secret Hogwarts passages etc.)- traveling through time and space and visit different fandoms they hadn't gone to.

During their long, seventeen-year-old lives they've met the lovely Tanner family, princess Mia Thermolikis, the entire sophomore class of Manor Cabri and even Steve Urcle himself. But all that wasn't enough for the Marauders- they always wanted more.

And that's the reason Sirius had too much Butterbeer and went into that peculiar closet, where they've once pushed Snivelus in and he came back two weeks later, pink-haired and filled with white spray.

"Sirius, don't." said Remus maturely, but Sirius ignored him as usual and got into the closet.

"Get out of that closet now!" Remus ordered.

"You say that to me after every time we make out in the bathroom," said Sirius from within the closet, and that's the last thing Remus had heard from him.

When Sirius opened his eyes he saw about 200 people, all jumping to the sounds of mediocre yet catchy Emo-Rock music.

Sirius, being the clever bloke that he is, immediately assumed it's some kind of Pagan ritual, but after he cast the Heightening Spell on himself he realized he's in a Muggle concert.

Intrigued (and glad he managed to sneak into a free concert) he watched till the end of the show and apparated backstage. He saw the band members and decided to chat with them for a while.

"Hey, Band!"

The band members looked at him like he fell out of the sky (which wasn't exactly untrue).

"I'm Sirius Black. You've heard of me, right?"

"Uh… sure," said one of them, blonde with long dreadlocks, wearing clothes three timed his size.

"Yeah, I thought so. Who are you, then?"

"Wait – you're in out show, **backstage**, but you don't know?" asked another one, with black hair that looked like the feathers of an Emo-Goth Indian Chief.

"Like that never happened to you," said Sirius. The band members shrugged their shoulders with agreement.

Once the Blonde guy and the Chief introduced themselves, Sirius decided to find out more about the Rock-band lifestyle.

"So tell me more about the Rock-band lifestyle."

"Well – it's really cool!"

"Tell me more…" said Sirius and rubbed his chin ponderously.

"There's all these Groupies that will do **anything **for you to talk to them, and we don't go to school, travel the world, we're millionaires, and – "

"You had me at Groupies," Sirius smiled maliciously.

Several hours later, Sirius came out of the closet holding a guitar, a drumset, cymbals, amperes, a microphone and a bass guitar (he's a very strong guy).

"Padfoot – what's all this?" asked James, surprised.

"Well. Jimmy, my boy – we're starting a band!"

"What?" said Remus, James and Peter simultaneously.

"We're starting a band!"

"Where did you get all that equipment from?"

"Oh, I convinced these nice people to give it to me."

"How?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Uh, well – I um… told them that if they won't give it to me I'll turn them all into frogs and curse their whole families."

Remus started lecturing about secrecy in front of Muggles and the importance of keeping the wizarding world hidden, but Sirius didn't listen.

"Prongs, you're the drummer!"

"What – why me?"

"Because you're the dumbest."

"There's no way I'm dumber then Peter!"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but at that exact same moment, Peeves showed out, dropped a big boulder on Peter's head and killed him.

"Oh my God! He killed Peter!"

"You bastard!"

"Anyway, I'll be the lead singer and guitarist and Moony, you can play Bass, here, think fast – " Sirius threw the bass at Remus, and it hit him in the head.

"Why didn't you think fast?"

"Gee, I'm sorry," said Remus sarcastically and rubbed his head.

"It's okay," said Sirius. "Well, Prongs, show us what you've got."

James hesitantly took the drumsticks from Sirius, sat in front of the drum set, and started throwing his hands all over, randomly hitting a drum or cymbal. The result was deafening, but James seemed very pleased with himself – it looked as if he thought he was a Rock God.

"_Silencio," _said Remus quietly. James didn't even noticed he was silenced, and now looked even dumber than before.

Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius tried playing the guitar – they were actually not so bad, or at least they thought so, until McGonagall barged into their room and asked them to help her find whoever's butchering Mrs. Noris.

"Looks like we'll have to practice for a while." Said Remus and took the guitar strap off his neck.

"Well, not me, I'm really getting the hand of it!" said James, his music still unheard, a big smile on his face.

"You're holding the drumsticks upside down," Sirius commented.

"How are we gonna name the band, anyway?" said James, completely ignoring Sirius.

"Umm… the Marauders?" suggested Remus.

"So cliché."

"James and the Purple Rabbits."

Sirius hit James on the head.

"Stick on Head!"

"James, shut up."

"The… Full Moons?"

"Well, because you're great lack of ideas today," said Sirius and looked at the other Marauders with a piercing stare, "I have one that's actually **good**."

"Which is?"

"We shall call outselves… well, hang on tight, so you won't fall off the… uh… floor – "

"Just say is, Padfoot."

"Hogwarts Hotel!"

James and Remus gestured their hands dismissingly and left the room.


End file.
